Rain :Partone of the 'Scars' twoshot:
by Keehl-River
Summary: *Mellocentric* Matt/Mello friendship This is my take of what happened after Mello obtained the scar/ while he was fleeing the building. ***Part one of a two-shot. SECOND ONE IS UP UNDER THE NAME: Everything I do...'***
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the song, 'Rain' belongs to : Breaking Benjamin. I don't own Death Note either TTTT_

**--------------------------------- ---- ------------------------------------- ------- -------------------------------**

**Take a photograph,  
It'll be the last,  
Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here,  
**

Blood smeared on the concrete as the willful blond forced himself to himself to get up and get away from the building as soon as possible.

**  
I don't have a past  
I just have a chance,  
Not a family or honest plea remains to say,  
**

Mello's thoughts ran through all those he could call to help him, wincing slightly as he realized he had no family to call. L was dead. And Wammy probably wouldn't take him back now that he's a mafia member. Plus going to Wammy would be like giving up, something he refused to do.

**  
Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.  
**

A wince of pain shot through the boy as the sudden raid pelted at the boy's scar. Most would have either burst into tears by now or been knocked out by the pure pain the water caused as it hit the seared flesh. But then again Mello wasn't most people. He was second only to Near when at Wammy. And he pulled most of the strings while in the Mafia.

**  
Is it you I want,  
Or just the notion  
Of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around  
**

A sudden jolt of red flashed before blue eyes. Wincing as he grabbed his cell phone and flipped it open. There was only one person he could trust in a moment like this. A videogame-addicted, cigarette-smoking, stripes-wearing, red head that was third when at Wammy.

**  
Safe to say from here,  
Your getting closer now,  
We are never sad cause we are not allowed to be  
**

A finger slipped onto the number three on the keypad. Matt was speed dial 3. _Riiiiing, riiiiing, riiii- "Hello?" _Asked a curious voice on the other line, after all Matt's number was a private and very hard to get number, Mello should know. "Hey Matt." He croaked, voice strained from the smoke he had inhaled as the building had crashed down around him.

**  
Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.  
**

"_Mello? Its really you?!?" _Matt exclaimed, after Mello had left Wammy the to had lost all touch. "Yea, yea it's me." The leather wearing blond said, wincing as he smiled softly.

**  
Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.  
**

"Hey Matt," Mello began wearily, the pain starting to seep into his brain, past the barriers he had put up to block the immense sting. "Matt, I need some help…"

**  
To lie here under you,  
Is all that I could ever do,  
To lie here under you is all,  
To lie here under you is all that i could ever do,  
To lie here under you is all,  
**

"_Okay Mel, I'll be there as soon as I can. I promise!" _Matt said, hearing the strain in Mello's normally confident voice. Being a computer hacker had let Matt track Mello's phone signal as easily as someone clapping. "Thanks Matt." Mello said as he hung up, cell phone dropping from his hands.

**  
Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.  
**

Allowing his head to smack into the alley wall behind him, Mello finally let a gasp escape from his chapped lips. The rain was becoming too much to bear as it pelted the just-obtained burn. Mello had pulled himself into an alley, far enough from where the battle had token place. As far as he could make it before collapsing.

Blue eyes closed letting the few tears of pain to fall as he lost all consciousness.

**  
Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun,  
All the world is waiting for the sun,  
All the world is waiting for the sun**

Ten minutes later a goggle-wearing, auburn haired man stepped into the alley and made a quick intake of air. "Mello… What happened to you?" Matt whispered as he bent down to pick up Mello, careful not to touch the recently made burn which covered half his face and half of his chest, back, and shoulders.

"What happened?" He repeated, as he stood up, the lightweight in his arms barely hindering him. Completely forgetting about the cell phone, which had exited to the screen saver. A simple picture was on the small- cracked screen. A picture of two young boys smiling into the camera, one with messy red hair and orange-tinged goggle around his neck and the other in slightly to big black clothes with chocolate on the side of his face.

_Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop._

Was the only sound as Matt left the alleyway and the now rain spattered cell phone which sparked slightly before shutting down, picture now gone.

------------- ----------------------- ----------------------- ------------------------- ---------

A/N: Well I liked how this one turned out. Considering I couldn't listen to the music as I typed as I would normally. This one my friend should read since its_ friendship_ and shes one of those people who disaprove of guy-love/yaoi/gays. Sighs

As always, reviews are very muhc appreciated!

-Julieann/Keehl-River


	2. UPDATE

Par two is up! Its called :Everything I do...

Go read that one! Its a MattMello romance one though.

-Julieann/Keehl-River


End file.
